


I Do

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly comment fic inspired by leupagus's discussion of how "Steve's bachelor pad is so fancy it's called an estate, and it hosts more weddings than a Vegas chapel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Danny finds Steve in his kitchen after the caterers leave. He's leaning against the fridge looking deliciously disheveled--bow tie undone and draped around his neck, jacket swinging open, and an open bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Danny," Steve exclaims, smiling as if he hasn't seen Danny in days. "Hi, Danny."

"Hi yourself," Danny says, shaking his head because that smile, that fucking smile, it makes him giddy in all the wrong ways. "Give me that."

He takes the champagne bottle from Steve's hand, contemplates it for a moment, then raises it to his lips and takes a long drink. It's the good stuff, smooth and light, bubbles tickling his tongue as he swallows.

"Hey, hey," Steve says, reaching out. His cheeks are pink, his smile growing wider until it's just this side of dopey. "Give me that back."

"I think you've had plenty, Commander." Danny sets the bottle aside.

"Says who?" Steve asks.

"You'll thank me in the morning, trust me," Danny tells him.

"You're probably right." Steve nods. "I think everyone's having a good time, though. Do you think so? I think so."

"I think so too." Danny gazes out the window at the crowd outside. The band packed up and left a few hours ago, and now the DJ is spinning tunes. He's playing something with a low, thudding beat that Danny feels deep in his gut. Shoes have been tossed off, jackets and ties discarded, and the party is really picking up. The bride and groom are at the center of the dance floor, beaming huge smiles at each other as they dance slow and close despite the upbeat tune. Danny wonders if he and Rachel looked that happy at their wedding.

"Congratulations, Steve. If this task force thing ever falls through, you have a second career all lined up."

"No, no." Steve shakes his head. "No. Too much stress. I mean, with the orchids alone, they only had the purple, and we specified pink, I don't understand how they could get that wrong. And the caterers." He waves his hands. "It was a nightmare. The crab puffs were soggy."

"No, they were not soggy," Danny insists.

"Yes they were." Steve sighs, eyes growing mournful.

"Hey now, the bride was happy, the groom was thrilled, that's all that counts, man." Danny taps Steve's chest with a finger. "Trust me."

"I always trust you, Danny." Steve pushes away from the fridge and moves in closer. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Which, Danny has to concede, is true, because when rain briefly appeared in the forecast last week, he spent an entire afternoon talking Steve down. _Tents, Steven, they have tents for these things. Big tents. Big freakin' tents, that can hold hundreds of people now please PUT THE GUN DOWN_.

But it had all worked out. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on the big day, and everyone was happy. Except maybe Danny because weddings, they totally weren't his thing and he honestly did not need a reminder of how all his hopes and dreams came crashing down around him.

"What the matter?" Steve asks, resting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Why the face? I really did appreciate you having my back. I know things got dicey there for a while."

"Dicey?" Danny scowls at Steve. "Steven, drug raids get dicey. Human trafficking busts get dicey. This--this did not get dicey."

"Okay. Not dicey." Steve nods. "What's going on then?"

"Nothing." Danny shakes his head. It's spooky how well Steve can read him. Disturbing, even. "Nothing is going on. Just leave it alone, all right?"

"Know what I think?" Steve asks.

When Danny realizes Steve is waiting for a reply, he says, "No, I have no idea what you could possibly be thinking."

"I think your tie is too tight."

Steve tugs one end of Danny's bow tie, the one he tied for Danny earlier that day. A century ago. The knot comes loose, and Steve pulls it off completely. "Better?" Steve asks, forehead wrinkling with concern.

"Oh yes. Thank you," Danny rolls his eyes.

"Here, let me just--" Steve steps even closer and unbuttons the top button of Danny's shirt. He smells good, too fucking good--a touch of fancy cologne and maybe a little sweat mixed in with the scent of the sea and maybe a touch of orchid. Or crab puff. Danny can't be sure.

But when Danny takes a deep breath, his chest expands freely and his head feels a little clearer. "That actually is better," he says, narrowing his eyes at Steve, because how did he know?

The DJ starts a new song, something slow and soulful, Maybe Al Green, maybe Barry White, Danny can't tell.

"I like this," Steve says.

He slides his arm around Danny's shoulder and pulls him in, his other hand resting on Danny's hip as he begins to move with the music.

"Are you--are you dancing with me?" Danny manages to ask, even though he's already winding an arm around Steve's waist.

He asks Steve's chest, actually, since Steve is too damn tall for his own good.

"Good catch. Yes, I'm dancing with you."

"Aren't you supposed to ask first? Before just moving right in and dancing with me? Huh?" Danny's is voice pitched a bit too high but Steve's body is pressed flush against his and he's all muscle and more muscle and Steve's hips are moving, swaying to the beat and all the air seems to be gone from the room. It must be the tux, the jacket is way too heavy and the shirt with all the starch, it must still be too tight--

"Danny," Steve says in a low voice, ducking his head and pressing his lips to Danny's ear. "Will you dance with me?"

And Danny shudders, because Steve's voice is pure porn, as if he had asked for Danny to get naked and lay on the table so that he could lick Danny all over and okay, Danny would be good with that, too. "Um. Yeah. Okay," Danny manages.

Steve spreads his legs and slouches a little so that when Danny tilts his head back, he can brush his lips across Steve's chin. Not that Danny meant to do that, Steve's chin was clearly in his way and oh hey, Steve's lips are in his way, too. They're kissing now, slow and deep as they sway to the rhythm.

It turns out that Steve's ass feels as good as it looks and it fits perfectly in the palm of Danny's hand, and when Danny slips a leg between Steve's thighs, Steve moans a little and pushes his hips, so that Danny can feel the swell of Steve's cock against his thigh. With a hand to the back of Steve's neck, Danny pulls him down a little, so he can press his lips against Steve's ear and say "Yes, okay, yes," to Steve and to everything Steve might be considering.


End file.
